Summer Program to Advance Research Careers (SPARC) Summary The Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC), in partnership with the University of Massachusetts Boston (UMB), requests funding to address a predicted shortfall of college graduates in science, technology, engineering, and mathematics (STEM) fields. We specifically address the need to ensure that more undergraduates, especially those from underrepresented backgrounds, who start in STEM complete a STEM degree and pursue careers in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Via the proposed research education program, Summer Program to Advance Research Careers (SPARC), we will provide an innovative and engaging early research experience the summer after the first or second year of undergraduate enrollment that sparks a student's interest in science and excitement about cancer and cancer disparities research by tapping into pioneering work being done by DF/HCC and UMB investigators using emerging technologies. Annually, 35 promising students from UMB and three of its feeder community colleges (Bunker Hill, Roxbury, and Mass Bay) will be selected to participate during the summer following their first or second year. Each student will be paired with a research mentor according to the student's background and interests. Faculty mentors engaged in cancer and/or cancer disparities research using emerging technologies from the DF/HCC and UMB communities will provide full-time, hands-on emerging technology research experiences that will prepare participants to begin to successfully navigate the path to careers as cancer and cancer disparities research scientists. The 12-week program will also expose students to the decision processes and skills acquisition necessary for a successful research career. Students participating in SPARC will attend a variety of seminars beginning at orientation and throughout their research experience?these will include both formal and informal discussions on ethics and the responsible conduct of research. SPARC will focus on three areas critical to the development of successful, innovative cancer researchers: (1) acquisition of scientific knowledge in the area of cancer and emerging technologies; (2) development of communication skills; and (3) individualized career preparation. Program activities in these three areas will provide the strong intellectual, technical, and personal foundation essential for developing and implementing cutting-edge research. Participant's academic and career progress will be tracked during the experience and annually thereafter to assess the impact of the research education program on participants' interest in and preparation for cancer and cancer disparities research. 1